megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Stelar
Geo Stelar, known in Japan as , is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Star Force series. He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the start of the games, anime, and manga who lives in a town known as Echo Ridge. He is the son of Kelvin Stelar and Hope Stelar. Personality Geo, in the anime and games, starts out depressed and sad because of his father's disappearance in space. He gradually opens up to others, as evident in the anime by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, and in the games, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-Xis forced him to go). While Geo does come to understand the benefits of bonds, losing others still causes his faith to shatter, such as having to fight Pat in the first game, Sonia's breaking of their BrotherBand in the second (albeit forced), and the apparent death of A.C. Eos. His attitude changes drastically around the end of the second game, and he begins to act a little more friendly. In the third game he begins to dream about food and sleep in, but it is uncertain as to if the change was intended to make him more 'Lan-like', or if that was how his persona was intended to be. Most likely it's simply that Geo has started to mature and change, something Omega-Xis notes early in the game. Geo is also shown to be very adept with machines, able to tell what makes them tick and learn new technology. He also has very high interests in astronomy, and it is hinted that he is afraid of ghosts. In the anime, Geo is more outgoing and more willing to risk his life for the greater good, unlike the first game where he says he doesn't want any part of violence. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Geo was once a happy kid who looked up to his father, who was an astronaut, and Geo wanted to be just like him. However, Kelvin went missing 3 years before the game began, in an incident when he was sent to space to contact and make peace with extraterrestrial beings (a.k.a. aliens or species outside of Earth). The spaceship he was in crash-landed in the ocean, and everyone assumed the members to be dead, except a few. This greatly affected him, and he withdrew from school and self-studied with the help of a Navi card, TeacherMan (mentioned, but never given much attention following - TeacherMan is possibly the same NetNavi found in Geo's room). From then on, he visited a place known as Vista Point frequently and looked at the stars, which made him feel close to his dad. One day, one of his father's friends, Aaron Boreal, visited him and gave him a special pair of goggles, known as a Visualizer, which belonged to Kelvin. He thanked him and left to Vista Point. On the way to Vista Point, he met his fellow "classmates", Bud, Zack, and Luna. Luna, the class president, wanted Geo to come to school because she needed everyone to come to school to be "perfect," which will give her the chance of being the head of the student council. Not wanting to be a scapegoat for her little plan, he runs off. At Vista Point, he looked at the stars like always, and decided to try on the Visualizer. Apparently nothing happened, so he took them off. Then, a powerful EM wave arrived out of the blue, and it activated the Visualizer. The EM wave was actually a resident of the extraterrestrial planet that Kelvin was studying, a species called FM-ian. He called himself Omega-Xis, also called Mega for short, and said that he was a fugitive of the planet FM, his home planet. Then, a Wave Viruses took over a train and attempted to harm the Echo Ridge town, which led to Omega-Xis helping Geo out, and they fused to form a living Wave body, known as Electromagnetic (EM for short) Wave Change. Afterwards, Omega-Xis claimed to know something about Geo's father. After stopping the train, Omega-Xis decided to hang around with Geo, using info about his father as bait. He also mentioned that fellow FM-ians might arrive on Earth for reasons unexplained to Geo. Taurus, the first FM-ian to arrive, takes over Bud Bison's body by offering him power to make up for a mistake that happened earlier with Geo (Omega-Xis was responsible for it, however). Taurus/Bud took Luna and Zack to the wave world and Geo followed him after EM-Wave changing with Omega-Xis, and defeated Taurus, who now was known as Taurus Fire. When Luna becomes aware of his presence, but since he was in Wave form fused with Omega-Xis, she did not recognize Geo and asked him who he was. He quickly made up the alias Mega Man, inspired by Omega-Xis. Strangely enough, the narrator will refer to him as Mega Man when he meets MegaMan.EXE, even if this event is done before the Taurus Fire event. Mega Man Star Force 2 Geo has recovered from his depression due to the loss of his father, and now begins to hang out more with Luna, Zack and Bud. However, during Dark Phantom's attack, Geo, as Mega Man, enters Visible Zones where people can see and interact with him (however they do not know of Geo's true identity yet). As more crises occur, with Mega Man saving the day each time, Geo begins to grow uncomfortable of the celebrity status he receives while as Mega Man. When Rogue challenges him the first time round, Geo fails to save the rest of his friends, except Luna, and this causes him to doubt his ability to live up to the expectations of those who regard Mega Man as a hero. However, he begins to regain his self-confidence as he rescues his friends who are discovered to be scattered across the world. Later, in the Bermuda Maze, he becomes extremely depressed when he learns that Sonia has decided to side with Dr. Vega to protect him from Vega's lackeys, though at the end he convinces Sonia to side with him again. Later, Sonia helped Geo on the Mu road, but they were intercept by Hollow and Mega Man fought against him. After defeating Hollow, Solo appeared and Wave Changed into Rogue, but was also beaten by Mega Man. After the battles, Mega Man was too weak and Hyde took the OOPArt from him. Mega Man Star Force 3 In the third installment of the series, Geo's personality is similar to the second game. He is more friendly, trying to befriend Jack throughout the game. He is also more eager to fight, especially when he is recruited as an officer for the Satella Police. In this game, he is tasked with fighting the Dealers, an evil organization controlling Meteor G, a large meteor and server which is made entirely out of Noise that is moving towards Earth. After fighting Dealer's schemes without knowing who they are several times, he is approached by the Satella Police and becomes a Satella Police Commando. Afterwards he defeats Mr.King, their leader and destroys the meteor. Although Geo is able to control Noise using the Ace/Joker Program and acquiring the Noise Change, which contains a great amount of power, he still lacks confidence in his fighting skills. Anime History MegaMan Star Force Geo's anime history is similar to his game history. However, the shock of losing his father is significantly lessened due to the fact that Kelvin was only missing for 3 months instead of 3 years. He also seems to have obtained the Visualizer prior to the anime's start, which was fully operational. Similar to the games, he does not go to school because of his father's disappearance, and he still visits Vista Point (not named in the anime, but was mentioned as the Observation Point). One day, Luna Platz finds Geo and tries to drag him off to school. However, due to Zack Temple's sudden arrival and his comments about him, Geo runs off, despite Bud Bison's attempt to stop him. He visits Vista Point again, when he spots a Wave Battle in the form of differently-colored blocks (due to the battle being too far away to completely detect) and is hit by a falling wave. He meets Omega-Xis, and like the game counterpart, uses the information of Kelvin Stelar as an excuse to stay with Geo. A few days later, a train is attacked by a large amount of EM viruses during the day, and Omega-Xis performs the EM Wave Change with Geo to defeat the viruses, as well as saving Luna from falling off, who happened to be riding the train at the time. Luna gains an instant crush on the disguised Geo, and asks him for his name. In the English version, Geo almost reveals his name, but Omega-Xis quickly declares Mega Man. However, in the Japanese version, Geo is interrupted by Omega-Xis, and mutters "Rock," due to Omega-Xis's name in Japan being War-Rock. Bob Copper, a detective, tries to apprehend Mega Man (as well as dubbing Geo the name "Rockman" in the Japanese version), but is pushed away by Luna, who was in fan-girl mode. The anime, like the game, is very simple in plot, having one FM-ian arrive on Earth and take over a human body to fight Omega-Xis and try to take back the Andromeda Key (mentioned by Cygnus Wing first), which Geo is clueless about at first. But unlike the game, the FM-ian is only defeated by Mega Man and is allowed to escape instead of being destroyed. The only exception to this is Cygnus Wing, Lyra Note (Harp Note in the original version), and Gemini Spark. Cygnus escapes with his human host, Lyra Note's fight was interrupted, and Gemini was too powerful for Geo and Lyra (now allied with Geo) managed to bail him out. During Mega Man's second fight with Cygnus Wing, Cygnus states that Omega-Xis killed Kelvin, Geo's father. Geo is shocked at this, and the EM-Wave Change started to deteriorate. Cygnus took the chance and attacked Mega Man. After that battle, Geo demanded answers from Omega-Xis. Omega-Xis told him that what Cygnus said was true. Out of anger, Geo told Omega-Xis to leave and never come back. When viruses began appearing in the real world, Geo was soon attacked by viruses that kept infinitely appearing. Omega-Xis arrived and transformed Geo into Mega Man. Geo asked why he did this, and Omega-Xis said he just wanted to. Omega-Xis also said that he will explain everything to Geo about his father. So Geo agreed. They soon rescued Lyra Note, who was defeated from being exhausted from her never-ending battle against viruses. There, Geo's suspicions about Lyra Note's identity were confirmed. Geo then went to stop the root of the virus cause, the FM-ians. However, due to Cygnus's help, the other FM-ians that Geo defeated were able to transform into their EM Wave Changed form. Geo was soon overwhelmed by the force of all the FM-ians, and transformed out. He was soon saved by the three Satellite Admins. They soon explained that Omega-Xis had not killed Geo's father and the awakening of Andromeda was coming. He then received their Star Force Cards, used to initiate the Star Break. Geo then went and rescued Omega-Xis from a prison that Cygnus created. When he returned to Earth as Mega Man, he faced the FM-ians again, however, he managed to beat them using the Star Force. Then he destroyed Cygnus, which freed Tom Dubius at last. Gemini Spark, who held the Andromeda Key was also struck by Mega Man and dropped the key. Omega-Xis, from Mega Man's left arm grabbed the key with his mouth and bit the key hard enough to release the negative energy to deactivate Andromeda. After that incident, there were many reoccurring attacks from the FM-ians who were trying to gather negative energy to refill the Andromeda Key (This was actually a counterfeit Gemini created, while he held the real one). Geo also got mixed in some humorous events, such as having to break up a rivalry that Luna had with Lyra Note, where he, as Mega Man, had to decide who he liked better. Luckily for him, it ended with just friends for both. Geo had also temporarily turned Omega-Xis into an EM Wave dog, so that he could win an EM Wave telescope at a tournament for all-dogs. Omega-Xis complied, because he destroyed Geo's EM Wave telescope by playing around in his lawn mower. Eventually, AMAKEN had discovered a signal that was the same as the space station, Peace the one Geo's father, Kelvin, was in. It was then, that Omega-Xis had finally revealed to truth of what had occurred. Omega-Xis, at first, was trying to destroy the space station under orders from the paranoid Cepheus. However, that changed when he tried to take over Kelvin, when Omega-Xis saw that Kelvin had the exact same EM Wave frequency as himself, to perform EM Wave Change. Kelvin's positive energy, however, had overwhelmed and changed Omega-Xis, so Omega-Xis turned traitor to the FM-ians. When Cygnus attacked the station after Omega-Xis did not, Omega-Xis then used an ability that only he, as an AM-ian knew, the ability to turn humans into EM beings. When finished listening, Geo was happy to know that his father was still alive. However, soon the alarm screen appeared, showing all the FM-ians he had been battling decided to go for one final assault to gather the negative energy. Mega Man and Lyra Note, who appeared shortly after Mega Man did, battled them and the result was the Andromeda Key breaking when it fell from Cancer's grip. Then, the FM-ians saw a message sent by the FM King himself, telling them to come home. It turned out that the signal that AMAKEN picked up was actually a Brother Band that was aimed at Planet FM. Soon the Brother Band was accepted by the planet and all the life forms within it had been purified of their negative emotions. The crisis seems to be over. However soon, at AMAKEN, Omega-Xis sensed and was found by a crying Cancer Bubble seeking refuge. Geo and Omega-Xis then discover something terrible from Cancer. Gemini was going around destroying the other FM-ians to restore the true Andromeda Key. Cancer also revealed that Gemini needed only one more FM-ian to completely refill the Key. Geo instantly realized that that means that Sonia/Lyra Note was in danger and hurried to her at her concert as Mega Man. Geo barely managed to save Sonia from Gemini Spark. When Mega Man battled them, he was once again at a disadvantage by number, however he managed to win using the Star Break. However, by defeating Gemini, he discovered a shocking truth. Pat, who was a close friend of Geo's, was in fact, Gemini Spark. Pat then teleported out, but not before telling Geo that Andromeda will soon awaken. Geo then took Lyra Note to his house, to have her leg treated, where they finally introduce themselves. After Sonia's treatment, Geo was talking to Omega-Xis, Lyra, and Sonia, where he found out that there is almost a 0% chance of saving Pat, for Pat retains almost no human consciousness left. This left Geo to doubt himself, but Sonia encouraged Geo, saying that they could still try. Then Geo received a call from Aaron Boreal, telling him that the Star Carriers were finally complete. Geo and Sonia went to AMAKEN, where they both received the first Star Carriers. Then, they heard the alarm and knew that Gemini had now awakened Andromeda. They EM Wave Changed and went to try and stop Andromeda. On their pursuit, they ran into EM Viruses and quickly dispatched them using their new ability to instantly use Battle Cards without Predation. However, when they got to Andromeda, none of their attacks even put a dent on Andromeda, as it quickly shook Mega Man and Lyra Note. Then Gemini Spark showed themselves. They offered Mega Man and Lyra Note a chance to join them to rule the universe. When Mega Man and Lyra Note refused, Gemini Spark used their Gemini Thunder attack on them. Mega Man pushed himself and Lyra Note out of the way and fell into the ocean. Gemini Spark then ordered Andromeda to fire the Giga Missile at them. Mega Man and Lyra Note got hit after they had resurfaced, and fell unconscious. Mega Man was woken up by Cancer Bubble and asked Cancer to look after Lyra Note, who was still unconscious, due to the fact that she took the full hit of the attack. Mega Man went to pursue Andromeda again, this time using the Star Break. His Ice Pegasus transformation's attack, Magician's Freeze, encased Andromeda in ice. It freed itself by transforming into it's battle form. Geo then transformed again, and used Green Dragon's attack, Elemental Cyclone, on Andromeda. This was quickly dispatched as it by going through the cyclone and grabbing Geo. Geo managed to transform one more time and also freed himself from Andromeda's grip. His Fire Leo's attack, Atomic Blazer, was easily blocked with Andromeda's arms. Gemini then ordered it to fire it's Nebula Breaker, where Andromeda fired a green energy beam from its core. Mega Man used barrier to protect himself, but the attack was too powerful and Geo still took the full brunt of the attack. Mega Man fell to the ground, unconscious, where he transformed back to Geo, at the witness of his friends, Luna, Bud, and Zack. Luna fainted from the shock of the revelation. The three Battle Cards of the Satellite Admins, then came to life in their Star Force forms, where they used the last of their power to battle Andromeda. When Geo came to, he saw the Satellite Admins battling Andromeda. He then witnesses Dragon Sky and Leo Kingdom, sacrifice themselves to destroy Andromeda's arms. Geo transformed into Mega Man and saw Pegasus Magic sacrifice himself to Andromeda's chest. Mega Man then finished Andromeda off by striking it with Break Saber. The battle wasn't over yet though. Gemini Spark White decided to destroy Gemini Spark Black, so he could finally complete the Andromeda Key. This caused Andromeda to rebuild itself back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Andromeda, who is now complete, could now simply drill into the Earth's core and self-destruct. Gemini Spark White then left to escape the doomed planet. Mega Man immediately gave chase. Geo used Gravity Stage Battle Card to slow Gemini down, and caught up to him. Gemini, in response, threw the Andromeda Key down to Earth, so Mega Man would go get it and he could escape. Geo caught the Key and destroyed it completely. Then a voice is heard, revealed to be the FM King's, Cepheus, who said that Andromeda had now been disabled. Cepheus had come personally, to apologize for the damage that his minions had caused and offered repentance. Omega-Xis asked where Kelvin was. Cepheus then revealed his from, and teleported Geo to his father, Kelvin. Geo was overjoyed to see him and embraced him. Geo asked if Kelvin could come home again. Kelvin, however, said that he cannot and was planning of going across the universe to form a Brother Band with everyone. He also said that he left the Earth in Geo's hands and then left. Geo then found himself at the Observation Point where he usually goes to look at the stars. He then notices that Pat was lying on the ground unconscious. Later, it was discovered that Pat was rescued by Cepheus, when he destroyed Gemini, and that his memories involving Gemini were erased. Geo and Pat were able to remain as friends. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' In the second anime series, Geo obtains the OOPArt, known as the "Sword of Zerker" through an attack at an museum. There were two EM beings that were EM Wave Changed, known as Dark Phantom and Yeti Blizzard, who were after the Sword of Zerker. When Mega Man joined the struggle, Omega-Xis accidentally swallows the sword when he meant to keep it safe by holding it in his mouth, which cause problems for him later. They try to have Omega-Xis examined by Mr. Boreal to try and remove the OOPArt from Omega-Xis' stomach. This, however, proved to be impossible, for the very removal of the sword could very well delete Omega-Xis, for the sword was practically bonded to Omega-Xis already. The pair is picked up by Bob Copper, but surprisingly he was told to drive Geo to some science building. There he meets Dr. Vega, a great and famous scientist who knows Mega Man's identity, and about Omega-Xis. Then Dr. Vega explains that the gate to the continent of Mu was unsealed due the FM King's enormous amounts of EM Waves released. She asks Geo to find and retrieve the other two OOPArts that were located somewhere around the world that held a connection to Mu, and protect them from the others who intended to use them for evil. Soon, they were attacked by Rogue. Geo faced him, but was easily overwhelmed by Rogue's brutal attacks. Dr. Vega then paralyzed Rogue with the Jamming Beam, giving Geo the chance to attack. Rogue retreated from the damage received. Geo then talks to Vega again and agrees to help her. Geo soon gets a call from Sonia where he wishes to meet to talk. Geo explained everything that happened and was happy to have Sonia agree to help him. Then, Omega-Xis and Lyra sensed Solo's approach, and were shocked to witness an EM Wave Change that didn't require the support from an EM Body. They were attacked by Rogue, and were both overwhelmed despite the team-up. Cancer was there as well, but he wasn't any use at all as Rogue simply kicked him to the sky. While Geo was unconscious as Mega Man, Rogue was stomping on Omega-Xis on Geo left arm. Rogue then was about to strike Omega-Xis's head with his sword, but the Sword of Zerker activated and transformed Geo into Mega Man Thunder Zerker. With the new power, Mega Man Thunder Zerker unconsciously swung the new Thunder Blade once and sent an overwhelming Thunder Slash attack the made Rogue retreat. As Geo began to search for the OOPArts made him travel to many places across the entire world. He was also continuously running into a battle with Yeti Blizzard or Dark Phantom. In those battles, he sometimes transformed into Thunder Zerker, when the battle proved too difficult. It is soon shown that Omega-Xis is unable to control the OOPArt that he'd swallowed, and experiences painful convulsions that either happen during or after a Tribe On. Without his 'approval', the Sword of Zerker can lose control and make him Tribe On when unnecessary. In fact, at one point, the sword turns on Geo and tried to slice him in two. Things continued to get worse for them until Mega Man's third fight with Solo. After Solo knocked Geo unconscious, Geo woke up in a dream the OOPArt created. Geo saw the blade he carried when he is in Thunder Zerker mode, though it was a more giant version. The blade then showed the conflict that Omega-Xis got in trying to drag Mega Man's unconscious body away from Rogue, who was using Battle Cards to stop him. The blade then created a smaller version of itself that was the same size that Mega Man carried. Geo thought that it was a test to see if Geo was worthy of wielding the OOPArt, and to pass, Geo had to pull the sword from the ground. Geo pulled as hard as he could, and ever harder knowing that Omega-Xis's life was in danger. Right before Rogue delt the finishing blow, Geo succeeded in pulling the Sword out, which also pulled the giant version as well, and instantly woke up from the dream and transformed as well. Geo and Rogue clashed their swords at each other, where Geo collapsed from the exhaustion, but Rogue's sword was cut. Rogue was shocked to realize that Geo had actually mastered the OOPArt. Then Geo struck Rogue one more time, causing Rogue to retreat. When they were back to have Omega-Xis examined one more time, they discovered that the sword had stopped going out of control inside Omega-Xis. So as a result, Geo and Omega-Xis gained full control over the form of Zerker, and the OOPArt properly fused with Omega-Xis' body. Manga History The manga differs vastly from the video-game and anime iterations of the franchise, although the premise is set up similarly. Geo is grieving the disappearance of his father and questioning the unusual partnership he has gained with the AM-ian Omega-Xis. By combining their powers, they are able to transform into the EM Wave Being named Mega Man and battle crime. Geo soon learns of the Wave Colosseum, a tournament that awards the champion a power known as Star Force. Geo believes this power will allow him to travel to space and find his father, so he enters the tournament. However, complications occur when one of the competitors, Gemini Spark, steals the Star Force in order to revive Andromeda, the king of the FM-ians. This story arc concludes with Mega Man discovering that Andromeda and his father Kelvin had fused as a single EM Wave Being. Defeating Andromeda, Kelvin is freed and returns to Earth to live with his family and new FM-ian friends. Etymology Gallery Concept_subaru.jpg|Concept art of Geo. GeoStelar StarCarrier.jpg|Geo holding his Star Carrier. GeoStelar Transer.jpg|Geo wearing his Transer. Trivia *In the anime, Geo is confirmed as using a Pegasus-based Transer, as does his father. In the game universe, his Transer reflects the particular game version one is playing. Omega-Xis broke Geo's transer when he was pulling him to the beach while Geo want to go to AWAKEN, Mr. Dubius(Utagai) fix it with a few modifications(can use battle cards with out Omega-xis's Predations, see him without using his Visualizer, find out any card that is effective on his opponent) and named it the "Star Carrier". *The fact that Geo's Wave Change deteriorates if he feels particular aversion to Omega-Xis or Omega-Xis totally disagrees with Geo's idea may suggest that Wave Change, like Cross Fusion, requires a certain Synchro rating in order to enact, but an imperfect fusion can still be formed with low Synchro ratings. In that case, the human's consciousness is slowly erased if not de-fused. *When Geo acts as he wants to be alone (going as far as to cut his BrotherBands), he often compares himself to Solo. *Geo had never seen snow until going to Grizzly Peak in the second game, hinting that Echo Ridge may have a warm, tropical climate. *Geo is one of the only people who remains in control while in Wave Changed form. Other notable characters who share this trait are Sonia Strumm, Pat Sprigs, Bud Bison, Hyde, Rich Dotcom, A.C.Eos, Jack, and Queen Tia. *At the height of Luna's attempts to get Geo to school, the latter accuses her of being a satellite. When she demands he explain himself, Geo points out that "Luna" refers to Earth's moon, which proves fitting considering her activity regarding him up until then. In the English version, there is a bonus level to the comparison considering "Geo" refers to the Earth itself. This dimension of the insult is not present in the original Japanese, as Geo's original name is Subaru, which instead prefers to the Pleiades star cluster. *Geo's niche in the cast is similar to Lan Hikari's, and the two strikingly resemble one another in physiology. It's believed by fans that Geo Stelar may be a direct descendant of Lan Hikari, considering that Shooting Star Mega Man is able to use Hub.BAT. *Geo's pendant, the Shooting Star pendant, bears a striking resemblance to the Pleiades star cluster, also known as "Subaru" in Japan, of which he is named after in the Japanese version. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Project-TC Category:MegaMan Star Force